elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilant Tolan
|Base ID = }} Vigilant Tolan is a member of the Vigilants of Stendarr. Interactions Dawnguard He is initially met inside Fort Dawnguard talking to Isran about the recent vampire attacks. Awakening Against the advice of Isran, he offers to meet the Dragonborn at Dimhollow Crypt during the quest "Awakening," but does not follow them there. Once the Dragonborn arrives, they will find Isran proven right; Tolan lies slain by the vampires within, although he evidently managed to kill two of them before falling. Dialogue ;Awakening "I'll meet you in Dimhollow Crypt. I owe these vampires a debt of vengeance." :What can you tell me about Dimhollow Crypt? "Brother Adalvald had been there not long ago. Said he found something of great importance. It must have been important to the vampires as well, for them to risk an open attack on the Vigilants." :You said something happened to the Hall of Vigilants? "Yes. By destroying it, the vampires hoped to cripple our order's activities in Skyrim. I suspect now it was Brother Adalvald's journals they were after. He was obsessed with ancient vampire artifacts and burial sites." ::Any idea why the vampires attacked the Vigilants? "I suspect now it was Brother Adalvald's journals they were after. He was obsessed with ancient vampire artifacts and burial sites." ::What was the Hall of the Vigilants? "The Hall was a place of respite, learning and comradeship, where a road-weary brother or sister could rest for a time in peace and comfort. Most of our learning could be found there. We always studied our enemies, so we might better learn how to defeat them. But of course, those days are gone now. :'Are there other Vigilants still out there?' ''"Of course there are. Most of us spend our lives as nomads, traveling from place to place in our endless war against evil. I wish I could say how many we numbered, but only a privileged few knew that, and they're dead now." "Stendarr watch over you." Conversations ;Vigilant Tolan Isran: "Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago." Tolan: "You know why I'm here. The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed." Isran: "And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my pardon?" Tolan: "Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?" Isran: "Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know." ;Dimhollow Crypt Isran: "Tolan, tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow?" Tolan: "Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..." Isran: "That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there. Feel free to poke around the fort and take what you need. There isn't much yet, but you're welcome to anything you can use." Tolan: "I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades." Isran: "Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..." Tolan: "I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you." Quotes *''"The Hall of the Vigilants is in ruins, my brothers and sisters dead or scattered."'' ―During Dawnguard *''"Isran was right all along. We should have listened to his warnings. It's too late for the Vigilants now."'' ―During "Dawnguard" *''"Vampires are worse than Daedra. I wish we Vigilants had taken them more seriously while had the chance."'' ―During Awakening *''"There will be time to honor the fallen later. For now, we've got to put a stop to these vampires."'' ―During "Awakening" Trivia *Vigilant Tolan was originally intended to meet the Dragonborn after finding Serana, as indicated by unused dialogue options where he meets Serana at the end of Awakening when viewed through the console. Bugs * After Tolan dies in Awakening, he can sometimes be found inside Fort Dawnguard standing by the main door. When activated he will only reply with generic lines such as "Yes?" or "Need something?" * Tolan can sometimes be found alive in Dimhollow Crypt, even though his corpse is also present. Appearances * de:Wächter Tolan es:Vigilante Tolan ru:Дозорный Толан